


Visiting Hours

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Selina pays Harley a visit.





	Visiting Hours

Selina climbed carefully, thoughtfully placing her hands and feet as she ascended, cold island air ruffling the hair that poked out of her cat-eared cowl. All though she had scaled much taller buildings then Arkham Manor, the idea of falling from the height she was at did not appeal to her. One wrong move would cost her all nine of her lives.

When she arrived at her destination, a window revealing the inside of Arkham Manor, she tapped at the glass three times with the diamond tip of one of her claws. A moment later the window opened and Harley Quinn stared back at her, typical smile on her face.

“You made it! For a second I thought you weren’t comin.’” Harley said as Selina climbed in through the window to meet her.

“I wasn’t going to miss a chance to see you, not when I haven’t gotten to in months.” Selina spoke as she approached Harley, a smile curling on her lips as well.      

Harley stretched out her arms and wrapped Selina in a tight hug. “It’s really great ta see ya. This place gets so lonely, ya know?” Harley’s voice fell as she finished her sentence. With Pamela on a ‘business trip’ to the Amazon, Edward reformed, and Jonathan god knows where, Harley didn’t have many people to talk to in Arkham.

Selina returned the hug and pressed a soft kiss to Harley’s forehead. “Well you’ve got me now.”

“You’re the best, Kitty. But next you come visit you better break me out!” Harley playfully elbowed Selina in the side.  

“You’ll have to promise to not go around telling people if I ever do.”

“My lips will be sealed.” Harley pulled her fingers over her lips as though she was zipping them closed.

Selina chuckled. “For an hour maybe.”

“You’ve got no faith in my natural talent of quietness.”

“That would change if you ever used that talent of yours.”

Harley burst into laughter and pulled Selina into another hug. “Man, I sure missed ya! After I get outta here we gotta have a girl’s night. Just you and me and Red, like old times.”

“That sounds like a plan. But you’re hosting this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I really like this ship.


End file.
